Lucky
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: She couldn't just sit here in the car waiting as she had to do something for who knew how this would turn out for his father could be a tottal, psychopath? haha. Sylar/Claire...3x19 mix.


**Title: **Lucky

**Author: **lotus-bugxm9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes

Beta read by Christina TM

**A//N: **Sylaire rocks!!! This is my first fanfic for this crack pairing so be easy on me would ya for odd couples are delicious to me and Sylar and Claire are nothing normal apart or together as that's just how it is as I adore it. I know the story is a lot from the episode but I mixed it up a bit to add blondy in there to be on team Sylar/Gabriel which I switch names back and for between though we all know its the same damn person.

**------------------------------**

Truck pulling up against the muddy leaves on this dreary day. Claire's eyes peered out the windshield in curiosity, her mouth hanging open slightly while she took a good look at the shabby looking Trailer in the woods with skepticism as the car came to a stop.

"So this is it?" She asked half to herself and half to her companion as she turning yanking out her ear-phones eyed the man next to her as his hands clenched tightly at the stirring wheel those chocolate eyes of his still so far away. "You okay?" Reaching out a hand did she touch his shoulder.

"I want you to stay here in the car" Was the low replay her fingers coming up to twirl now thoughtfully around in his oil dark hair in both intrigue and fear in what was to come as she smoothed it it back just like how he liked it enjoying the, feeling. "I won't put you in danger" he insisted neutrally.

"Oh, well thanks" The 17-and-a-half your old snorted with a roll of her eyes crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the leather as she chewed into her full bottom lip in habit. "I'm only road tripping with a well-known serial-killer! For what's the worst that can happen to me if I go with you and…" Hiccup.

"My father!" The eerily rush of hot breath now on her cheek as she turning to glare at him was he quickly with a swooping in surprise suddenly kissing as her thoughts instantly in a jerk of electricity were scattered a nose shimmering up her jawline as his husking voice whispered then into her ear. "Stay in the car Claire." It was an order as a delicate kiss was then pressed to her temple.

"Whatever," she blew off.

And with that and a leveled dark look towards her as he got out of the car was the door slammed shut the locks instantly by themselves coming down as the keys still in the ignition being in a whisk were thrown out the window as they were easily caught mid air. For watching him now look around himself shortly decidedly making a trail line for the house did he make his way up to the house's porch as she tried the door without success.

For sitting there then as the moments went by as her feet tapped impatiently on the dash board did Claire looking up at the sky did she spy it dark over with suspicious rain clouds as their thunder she figured couldn't be too far away. Head turning every few half minuets to look on back to the trailer did her eyes narrowing in wonder to what was going on as she had to know what was really going down!? The growing anxiety was absolutely ridiculous.

Sylar? His emotions of late were out of whack she reasoned for with hers and his trip across the country with annoying Luke now out of their way as they had they managed to learn a lot most of all about his past which was a sad one she had never truly understood until recently did she know all the details. Mother killed by father while he had been just a small innocent boy then sold for cash in a dump of a old hot-dog stand was it all horrible and unbelievable to except yet it was there and the truth.

And for that was Gabriel's mind now unstable bent on revenge for with that in check was he going to kill his S.O.L father as she had mixed feelings over it not knowing whether to choose one side or an another as she was confused.

Because all she wanted was to get up an follow on after him into the curious cave of sure to be hideous wonders but as it stood she was locked in which was a big flaw in her hot brilliant plan to not listen to him. Shit. Trying the door again it not budging as he was using his powers on shutting down the car for her protection did Claire biting at a thumbnail muttering up a storm of annoyances yet she was grateful he even cared that much did she hitting the glass with her head let out a defeated huff.

She hated it when he did this. For didn't he know by now she was virtually indestructible? Hell yes. For he was now too yet he kept her in the dark while he was busy visiting his killer daddy without her help. For she wasn't just going to sit here for what if he needed her? Unlikely she wigged. But she couldn't be here anymore in the endless quite as she just couldn't stand it for one more minute or she would explode for she had to get, free!

Thinking then her green eyes moving all around the car her blond hair spilling over her petite shoulder did she squintingly suddenly with a forming possible conducting plan which went around her other plan was she set to go. Because looking back towards the streaked muddy windshield now did she think some more for he was keeping the doors locked on her on purpose right? But did that mean also the glass couldn't be broken? One sure way to find out.

Seconds later with a loud crash of glass was Claire in a oof rolling off of the hood of the grey car in a spray of glittering pieces of white as she in a heap landed on the damp ground face first now utterly lifeless. She had done much worse then this she thought amusedly crashing cars, running in front of trains, fires, and who knows what else there was so much she could hardly remember which made her something of a pro.

"Made it..." she breathed leaning slowly up seconds later as she looking down pulled out a pieces of bloody glass out of her side throwing it away as the wounds instantaneously healed as did the small cuts on her face an hands as she brushed off the orange-browning leafs. "Now time to improvise....." She mused looking all around her creeping on looking surroundings which said something to be seen.

Getting up to her feet then in a dash being in stealth-mode now if she really had one bending down low did she in a spring looking over her shoulders in each direction did she make it to the same porch and door she had seen Sylar enter minutes before. Peering up then with sneaky eyes did the teenager looking though a dirty window seeing something did she move in for a better look as she as carefully and creatively as she could did she slide the door open with her tip of her shoe.

Crouching step by step hiding behind she realized too late to be a stuffed ram as she made a jump did she suddenly seeing her slip slap a hand down over her mouth as she now could hear the sounds of talking.

"The son kills his father the epic battle...huh? That's a myth" In a cloud of smelly smoke did her eyes widen at seeing a old-man with a oxygen tank and a clear tub up his nose as he was talking now starchily with a shake of his, head. "Life? Life never gives you what you want." So this old-man was Sylar's real father? Wow.

For turning her sighs now to the side she watched Gabriel his handsome face giving off the expression of blankness yet his eyes were telling all that he wanted to know as that was all of it.

"If you give me a hand then maybe I can explain it to, you…" The old coughing bag-pipe began holding onto something she couldn't quite see as she veered for a better view yet she considered she wouldn't get one not yet at least. "For once I open the trap he's going to bolt for grab him from the, back…" More choking.

What did that mean? She didn't have time enough to come up with the answer for the sound of something being opened with a metallic click for looking up more with a frown for a better glance did she see it then! A rabbit. A fluffy brown rabbit was suddenly running across the table between the newly reunited father and son as the sound of whistling was heard unsuspectingly breaking loose to echo throughout the small room house.

It was ghostly. But it seemed to do the job as the scared to death rabbit froze solid on the edge of the table the old man having a finger and out outreached to stop it his eyes fuzzy yet intense on the escaped yet recaptured animal. However it seemed the man was not up to this much excitement as he breaking contact was he next letting out a long series of spiting fits her mind quickly connecting the dots.

"You have an ability?" Gabriel assused.

"…Have lots of them" The wheezing the old-man told tastefully turning to grab his oxygen mask and placing it over his mouth as his bent over Sylar remaining still and calculating yet his face now was full of unfulfilled newly awakened fascination. "Been years since I used any of them you know; don't know what I got left........" He turned back to his son who was now regarding him with pooling set eyes which told the man all of which he needed.

"For, let me guess you have the same thing taking other people's abilities for yourself?" The old- man assumed looking closer into that now morbidly interceded gaze as he continued too breath in an out through his mask with a frogging throat. "Am I right?" Sylar turned his head a fraction to the side.

Claire heard harsh laughter then bubble up from the old-timer her eyes looking between the two going back and forth yet again not knowing what to think both of their expressions indecipherable.

"Guess the apple then didn't fall to far from the, tree" The old bastard continued to laugh with a withered grinning smile as he shot his silent son with a look shaking his head once again in mutterings."Damn blasted genetics" He coughed some more sucking in his heroin of life.

"I'm not your apple," Her head snapped to the right at hearing this a surge of pride raising up inside of her at her confidence in him as those eyes narrowed further pointillist at their intended target. "You know nothing about me," the hard-lined soft lips.

"I have an idea you and I are not so very different," The old fart conned anyways despite the obvious intensity and thick air now between them as she was starting to feel snuffed by it though she tried her best to remain as unnoticed as possible for she was here to help Gabriel as she would continue waiting in the, gloom. "You are my son after all as you have so properly proclaimed!" The skeletal sniggering shrug.

"From where I stand we have absolutely nothing in common," Gabriel's voice was firm on this fact almost instantly the old man raising his bushy grey brows as Claire was finding she was doing the same but for different reasons. "We are nothing alike." Distrusting hatred.

"We both pick easy targets like that rabbit…" The nod Claire's eyes at the same moment along with Sylar turning to look back down to the still animal its wet nose twitching ears plastered down against its head, with large dark eyes and rapidly, beating chest. "Helpless, not fair really at al-." Blinking eyes.

"Are you really drawing a moral line?" The rushed cut off.

"Morality? I don't figure into it." The dust-pile called back over his shoulder astonishingly turning away now as he rampaged through his things beginning to sharpen some knifes the blades barely sparking as they were sheathed together the old-man's attention now distant and uncaring. "Fish got to swim, birds need to fly,....you have too kill....... it's who we are.....as you get to choose your prey; As they never had a change against you. Not really. Easy pickings, small game........" A yellow smile as the sharpening continued the old-man watching his work through his fogging moon glasses lips moving in quite speech.

This guy was twisted in the head the blond girl decided her eyes remaining softy locked on Sylar as she listened on word for word her fists beings to slowly ball as this was getting very personal hitting th nails right on the head as she could only imagine what was really happening here.

"They had something I wanted its not my fault they weren't strong enough to fight, back" The hurried answer that even to Claire's ears sounded troubled and suddenly unsure as his emotions were breaking loose beginning to flood out of him. "As its only evolution" He finished mouth parted.

Evolution huh? Claire couldn't say she agreed with this one but she supposed she saw something in it to make him think that but how she couldn't say as all she could do now was wait an listen some more.

"And those agents which have been coming at us,...lately?" The old-man nodded with a thoughtful look pausing in his work his eyes now boring into those of his only son's a son he had treated unforgivably so many many years ago. "What about them aye?" The heavy taunt.

"I handled them," The fast resort.

"No…you ran away" The father corrected not impressed at all the knifes restarting for looking now was their deffanietly sparks flying as they landed onto the floor to glow for a brief moment then fade away. "Just like I did" The honest truth.

"I could wipe them all out with a thought!" The enraged spat.

"But you didn't" The old-man again corrected Claire swallowing in worry as the old-man turning to bush his glass up his crooked nose took Gabriel's profile in once more his eyes just as unsatisfied as before yet his kept on the conversation. "Why?" The drawling.

And at this did two sets of eyes land on Sylar awaiting his answer but it never came as his eyes were lowed now to the ground in utter silence Claire in this moment of time wanting to do nothing else then to jump out of hiding and go run up to him and engulf him in a comforting hug. But as things looked now she couldn't do that or else she would be spotted and rated out? Yet she still had planes.

"You, know there will come a time next week, next month, next year...." The old-man spoke up again Claire blinking her eyes as did the brown snapping out of it as they turned back to their visitation as he was now looking out to the woods transfixed. "That you realize your inter life is meaningless and disappointing because there is no challenge left in it, all the power in the world doesn't matter if you've lived a unsatisfied life devoted of everything to be just be hollow…empty…regretful for I think you know that already don't you…?" Old wrinkles fingers ran over the thick fur of the petrified rabbit now as it was then suddenly lifted up high by its neck exposing is white underbelly.

The blond suddenly at this had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach of what was to possibly come next as her mouth became dry as she had seen this type of thing before in movies in school and on the television as she didn't like it one bit! Please no....

"You want to know more or are you just going to kill me, now?" And saying this did the old-man then holding out his cutting knife to his son who looking undecided for a heartbeat of a moment once more eyes darting here and there did he finally hazily deciding it grab hold of the dagger Claire's heart chipping just a bit more. " What do I do?" The murmur the rabbit held higher the father approving and now for the first time since entertained.

"Cut him." It was simple.

Uneven breathing then did the girl watch with rounded eyed as Sylar gripping that knife tightly eyes darkening over in shadow did he slash out at the rabbit in one slewed movement ending its life as she squeezing her eyes tightly shut did she let out a shaky breath. For that look just know on his face? It was one she knew personally well having not having seen it in a long time for what had it been to make him suddenly this way? His undying blood lust.

"Don't let him control you," she whispered.

And as moments now went by her fingers digging into the white fur of the long dead ram whose glass eyes seemed to be tattling on her did she taking a quick glance around for the real first time since coming here was she not surprised to see more stuffed animals. The wooden walls were covered with tools of different kinds and even weapons most of them all crude looking as in the far off corner was there a burning small fireplace the warmth even in a rats-nest like this being somehow pleasant to the, feel.

"A man needs a hobby; for the hands to stop the mind from thinking to damn much" The old-pile-of-ash said him busy now as he was hard at work stitching up and cleaning out the the dead rabbits corps. "A nessistity" Thunder boomed outside the windows.

"I fix watches," The exited breath.

The smile that lifted at Claire's lips at that almost hurt from stating and actual profession other then slaying human-beings as the old-man stopped short in his work mindfully as the young woman's eyes shone brighter.

"Watches…?" He questioned the raising of pepper and salt eyebrows yet again pronounced as Gabriel gave a small smirk and nod of his head as they sat now at the table the small fire warming the hut or whatever it was as its glow flickered against his face. "I thought it would make my father happy." Stark bitter laugher began again from the old-man it rising up in its volume.

"How did that work out for you?" Grinning stab.

No answer. Hands bunching at the white fur as she continued to look this way and that was Claire confusion clearly as the look on Gabriel's face now was one she wasn't used to seeing as it was utterly emotionless even the eyes which so expressive even in additive-murder. For her interest was piqued now as there was no going back as she moving now for a better look dodging behind yet more dusty critters did she move it closer for better view.

Her objective though above all else the girl reminded herself was that of her traveling companions sanity which of late was weary thin yet she knew with herself around to help he would get by it as it had been working so for as she was genuinely worried not for herself but for him.

"You're still clinging to that need for connection huh?" Old hands were nearly done sewing up the rabbits stomach as Sylar remained looking squarely down to his hands as his father continued on endlessly. "The only thing people are good for is disappointment" The experienced unwise words.

The old man was a hermit for what did he know of the ways of the world and its people? Nothing at all for he was crazy and senile but above all out of his mind as she didn't like him one bit were else his son was a whole other, matter. For it was after these words were spoken seconds in was Gabriel's full attention regained as his head then clinched to the side eyes set dead center as he was the watcher once again.

"Is that way you killed my mother?" The anger there in him was finally showing his voice now bitterly condemning yet it was low and measured the old-man seeming briefly taken aback by the sudden change of personality but was it all the surprising too her? Big fat no! "Why you abandoned me?" He was now after those unsolved answers to many in fact kept a secret for far too long.

The old creep was still apparently wheeling from this for a moment or two before recovering as he blinking his eyes rapidly in confusion leaning in to speak did he lick his chapped lips warily before addressing at last the youthful, intent, brunette. Because what was to come next neither Claire nor Sylar saw coming as it knocked the wind out of her for how could this be it wasn't possible? The man was evil evil, evil.....

"I don't even remember it." Glassy green eyes peered on back into swirling brown as Claire's powerful healing blood boiling alive in her veins her fingers ripping out the black hair of the standing growling black-bear she hide behind watching this exchange take place. "It must not have been important to me…as so few things are." The rigged cutting words as the old-man was serious and somber.

Bastard! The blond wanted to scream out at the top of her lungs but she didn't as that would blow her cover yet again not something she wanted to do right now or any minute sooner or later as she just had to be remain patient!patient her ass.

"…Then what now?" Gabriel pointedly asked.

"Cut the thread." The indicator the old man brisked as he pointed out a finger to his watching son as he held out his knife to him one more as Sylar just like before did not at his will automatically take it as there was a moments long pause. "Nice and clean; go on." The impatient nod.

And with that did green eyes watch him do just that as Gabriel taking the blade quickly cut the thread cleanly off but in the process jumping to his feet in a shock of rushed breath had he managed to accidentally cut himself on his thumb being reckless.

Spying him whiles he watched himself heal as his hand was slowly turned with a particular look in his eyes towards that of his grumbling father did the teenager in that instant as the wound completely healed itself in a matter of seconds did she see the old-man's eyes roll all but out of his head. For jumping out of his chair then in utter disbelief not believing what he was seeing did the old-man grabbing his son's hand was he now wiping away with dirty fingers at the blood in astonishment the cut long gone from any trace.

"How did you do that?" The awed croaking exclamation.

Ribbing his hand free then gaze locked with intensified wide blue of his father did Claire's heart stop beating as she listened in closely hardly breathing as her palms she realized were becoming rigged with the fast approaching peak.

"It's just a ability I picked up from a cheerleader in California," Sylar smiled now seemingly smug for at this was Claire's teeth with her coming back to life gritting together too near cranking for the hell it was! Raving Bastard Number Two still active. "I guess not everybody gets old, not everybody dies" Coated posiond words.

The void in the room now was like a sucking black hole. Shivers running up her spine as she realized were that line of thought was somehow very familiar to her as she shook it off not wanting to remember those particular memories at any moment especially not now as she waited with baited airflow.

"Then I guess you just have that much longer to suffer then…" The old man began Claire's heart rate returning to normal her eyes turning to him now instantly to gain a clue to what the old-timer's next movie would be as this was like a soap opera a very, very dangerous one. "Don't you?" The nearly hissed resort.

With that said then his lips pulled downwards scowl fully in a frown at his still acceding long lost son's over shining tainted demeanor did the old-man turned sharply away back to his work yet the expression now one his twisted beaten aged face was all wrong. A coughing attack then shattered the building black gape as the father turning now his oxygen tank on too high did he place his mask back over his nose and mouth taking in deep lung-fulls of it narrowing his eyes scewedly.

"Could you just put that up over there" He then indicated with a quick nod of his head over to a metal cup-board of shelves as he pointed then with a clawed finger over to the stuffed ready rabbit they had killed, skinned, gutted, and immortalized forever together. "On the cabinet on the right side" He gasped covering the moister filled mask with his hands his eyes sagging as he took gulped down like a guppy fish.

"Sure."

Eyes trailing after him then did Claire see the tall brunette quickly do just as he was told placing the rabbit in it's rightful place neatly in fact but just as that was done all hell seemed to break loose in those few carefree precious seconds. For with a sudden cry out of surprise was Gabriel in a shot speared through his shoulder by a flying arrow as it pierced him right to the wall in a slamming rattling thud with its unexpected force.

Looking up then at this breathing increasing did the blond all but scream out a, no! But it was luckily in her head only as she saw then the old-man raising a second long arrow into the air with his mind its silver point glittering was it to swung through the air punchering right threw his son's chest. What was going on?! No that was a stupid question as the more smart one was how could she stop this bizarre attack? Claire thought frantically to herself yet again in need of a quick plan.

"What the hell are you doing?!" growled Sylar's voice daringly.

"Amazing how it came back!" The old man jumped right back taking off his glasses with a wide forming cricked smile which gave the hiding teenager now terrorized goosebumps as there was pure madness in those cool-blue eyes, now. "That desire, that hunger!" The giddy announcement as the near burnt out cigarette went on his way now collecting his things Claire's heart jumping right up into her throat not knowing what to do quit yet pondering.

"You think this can stop me?" The gruesome sneer those coco-brittle eyes darkening over now to freeze solid as his darkness was now fully coming unleashed just as his fathers had been after so many years as Gabriel's lip curls over his teeth, wildly. "That you can honestly beat me?" The cool statement as that chest rose up and down against his holders the arrows doing their job well.

"I want that power!" The old man howled then suddenly each hair on her body along with everything else standing up on end as this situation just took a ninety degrees turn for the worst possible outcome as she needed to do something, and quick. But before her courage and energy was about to spring into full on protective mode over what was hers did the teen suddenly halter in her heroic thought line.

Because just then that ghostly whistling was coming on back for looking on in panicking disbelief did she see Sylar's eyes begin to flutter his long black lashes falling down onto his pale cheeks as before Claire's whole being plummeted in dread was his head falling down in unconsciousness. This was it! Something like this had happened unbelieving but it was here as now as it was up to her to save the day to save him for once as she would do it do it her own way not his.

Swallowing thickly after this standing up slowly as she watched the old-man begin to prepare his things her presence not yet thankfully detected did Claire grabbing an iron poker from the fire place did she begin the advance. Her dad had taught her some self defense for this was up against an old guy for god sake! How hard could it be? For sure he had some powers one that could hurt Gabriel so easily, one that could quit possibly hurt her as well, but she was willing to test the theory.

For raising back the rod to swing it high and mightily over her head as she came within striking distance her heart hammering in her chest did the ex. Cheerleader let it loose for the turned head as this second brilliant plan of hers of the day proved to be one big major mistake. For was there one thing she could do right?! It seemed like everything she did she did wrong or the wrong right way as she was damn sick of it.

"So she finally comes out of hiding does she?" Came the bemused dusty chuckle.

And with that swinging hard was the rod suddenly in thin air knocked out of her hands with a simple backwards gesture of the old-man's freaked hand as her eyes were fearful at this moment as she backing away a step to late to doge was she hit. Turing then as the wall to her right began to violently rattle did Claire snapping too seeing in a shock a collection of daggers of all sizes was being unloaded into the air by the old-man's mind her pulse thundering in her ears.

"My, my you've been a naughty little girl" Came the wheezing with dangling mockery as the old man turning now to regard her with utterly uninterested eyes which were fueled of returned insanity did he look her over now just like one of his stuffed animals raising a shacking, knobbed digit. "Eavesdropping on a father and son's long overdue conversation? Not good as you are in store for a treat my, dear" And with that an a flicker were the knifes then with a growing mad smile of yellow rotting- teeth here they aimed for the bull's eye which just so happen to be a living person.

It came so quickly Claire really didn't know what had happened upside the fact in one instant she had been standing and now here she was now pinned down like a scare-crow against a opposite wall unable to move a muscle. Looking down with her eyes which were getting heavy did she see strangely without much alarm though it was gruesome that her inter middle-section was riddled threw with knifes her arms an legs held in place with the whole collection; blood soaking through her white jacket.

With maroon spurting bubbles oozing out of her mouth then her head now feeling very dizzy was the last thing the blond saw be that of the psychotic old-man walking in front of her slowly his hypnotizing whistle immobilizing her further before her eyes closed against the doted-blackness.

Eyeballs moving under eyelids as they struggled to open up as her mind slowly began to awaken her eyes looking all about herself confusedly for half a second before did her mind remember as she sluggishly looking down to still see wetness did she let loose a whimper. For looking back up with effort now back across the room was she in time enough to pay witness to the continued activities in this crazy-house as she tried yet again to move though it wasn't doing much good.

For looking over to her right to see the short knife's blade in her palm along with the many others though she was not dead nor was she feeling a single thing of pain thanks all to him was she thoughtful although the world kept on wobbling. However she was made aware pretty quickly as her head was bobbing back down in lacking concentration she was in a big pickle as the blood loose was getting to that point…

"I thought you had given, up?" Came the still slightly doggy voice of Gabriel his head angling away from the wall the arrows which held him to it not letting him a inch as Claire could see he was quickly coming full circle those eyes regain their focus while her's continued to roam. "Lost the taste," he said breathlessly.

"Well, yeah, I thought so too," The scoff as the sharpening of blades continued.

"Then what's the point?" Sylar moaned.

"Immortality!" The exasperated drawl the father now watching his son hanging on the wall in pain as the teenager began to regain a bit of feeling here and there along with her common since but not much as her fingers of her left hand began to move against the sticky wetness yanking at the dagger dicing her flesh. "You're my second chance." The hash chuckling never ceased.

"What so you can kill again…?" Gabriel goated his eyes for a second rolling in his head as he swallowed as Claire was seriously freaking out about now for he had seemed fine just moments ago was he losing consciousness again? Please god no! "I—I thought you said it was meaningless" He ventured heavily.

"It was." The truthful answer.

"Then why make the same mistake?" SylarSylar began his head raising as his yes found that of his happy father's as the blonde's insides were turning to goo as the taste of iron in her mouth was growing as crimson began dripping down to the floor in raining tap, taps, drip, drips, her face becoming cold and pale. "A second time?" The slow questioning as there just had to be a way out of this there just had to be? Hopefully.

"Because," the old man was grudgingly saying tipping his knife which had rigged sharp edges as he placed it down on top of a tray with one last good sharpening before he was satisfied with his work on the coming project. "I'll get it right this time do more, be more take my time; fight hard, risk it all, with real power, with real authority, change everything in the whole wide world just to see if I can do it..." The proud words as a cart now on squeaking wheels was being placed in front of Sylar as a hand was raised then upwards the father grabbing hold of his son's chin tightly holding the head still did he reaching on down now picked up his prized cutting knife.

For as the blade was placed to his son's forehead for the first cut was the old-man not expecting the sudden blood curtailing scream to sound out shrilly to stop him as he blinking his eyes in absolute shock was the old man looking on back to Claire her throat tearing in her attempt to free Gabriel away from his father's grasp.

"Still alive?" The old-man then smiled though it somehow was now grimly as from behind him a third arrow was now being raised up high into the air for shoulders shaking in his returned hunters glee in a swooping move of his hand was it send sailing through the air straight her way. "For you must be that Cheerleader I've heard so much about for lets see if you can survive this Dorothy now without your magic ruby slippers too help you?" Was the coughing concoction.

And at that did the arrow inches in strike Claire right between the eyes going at a gunshot firing-rate as her head with a jolt was knocked backwards against the wall brutally but that wasn't the most shocking thing of it all for there was more. For the tip of the arrow now spinning uncontrollably drilling a hole up in her skull was it frozen there in mid air digging or trying to at least jam its way right through her brain as she let go a dry cry not at the pain but its terrorizing.

Heartbeat racing as she slowly opened up an eye feeling weaker then before was she in time enough to see the old man balking at her near escape of being sliced Swiss-cheesed as he spinning around on his heels looked on back to that his silent son. It was at that moment though once the man had turned which ending up being his downfall as in a burst of power Sylar's eyes now the color of blackened fire with a grin on his face was the old man in a whirl-wind thrown forcefully on backwards against the table.

For looking down now to his chest and his black buttoned bloodied-shirt did Gabriel grabbing hold of the first arrow with a tugging of meat did he pull it on out to curiously look at the tip for a split second before he let it drop with a defiant clatter to the ground.

"You can move?" The old bastard astonished eyes bulging like a bugs the cutting knife held limply now in his hand as he looked at his son as if he had never seen anything quit like him before in his entire life his bearded mouth hung open in dry speech. "It was you just now?...you...you saved the girl" The stumble of surprise at his son's apparent empathy for the worthless little interfering girl.

Claire then watched Sylar pull out the second arrow out of his shoulder a low sniggering now shaking him as he to let it drop to roll along the ground with the other as he effortlessly pushed off from the wall now hands at his sides.

"I can and it was" That grim smirk spreading the old foolish man still holding out his knife to his out of reasons son who narrowing his eyes at his father with a turn of his head was white flashing of teeth. "You're the hunter I thought you would know when someone was playing, possum? When the prey isn't so very weak, so easy…" The dagger was then in a flicker of fingers knocked out of the father's hand by the son's power it coming to slid along the floor in uselessness.

And after that suddenly did Claire her vision blurring dangerously did she hear the old-man now letting break a chocking startled gargle as he was now being strangled viciously by that of his own oxygen tubing by Gabriel's more ultimate abilities the white cording spiraling around that neck the man's lined face turning blue.

Walking now around his sustained father as he gagged and sputtered trying to free himself did her eyes rapidly blinking as she was near to fainting did the blond girl spying flashes of brown eyes glancing back to her did she suddenly know she was safe.

Because in the next moments was she not feeling a thing as all the bloody daggers were all just like that being in a simple twirl of his writs yanked from her body as she was now falling to the floor her blood leaving a marking pathway along the wall as she did. Closing her eyes then right there was she instantly caught for feeling her skin without seeing it begin to heal underneath her layers of clothes batting her eyes dimly did she look up.

Not stunned though but grateful to see him holding her upright hands lightly swung around her shoulders was Claire happy in this moment of time thought she knew she could be running for the hills.

"Hhh-hi there…" She slurred innocently.

"Funny, I should find you here," was the coding answer those fingers perfectly stiff as she looking towards him and his own bloody mess did she frown considerably with a fat lip nibbling on it as she submerged. "For didn't I tell you to wait in the, car?" The deathly question.

"Oops." The caught.

"Big big oops" The reply.

Standing up to her feet then grasping his arms did Claire smile small up at him his face though remaining devoted of anything say the glint in his eyes which told her everything as their gazes interlocked steadily. However at this moment as her small frame began to lean in her head buzzing looking like now the American flag gone wrong did she stop as that's when the old-man words sliced through the complex.

"P-please please…" The harsh sputtering words called out to them as both their heads now turned to the side her breathing increasing at the look she saw there on the Father's face which was turning even bluer yet he was still managing to speak! Desperation. "I-I help me!" The gagged willowed beg.

Standing like a deer caught in the head lights was the blonde's mind slow to come up with any ideas but just as soon as she thought this the old-man's legs shaking under him was she suddenly surprised when a hand quickly lashing out pushed her backwards as she, stumbled.

"Wait outside," The even words.

"But I want to help!" She instantly began holding onto this stubbornly now for no way was she letting him push her out of this that easily as she needed to stay here for she needed to stay with him, for him, like she had been doing all along in secret. "For, you can't get rid of me now just like that not after all, this! As I'm not going anywhere quick not unless its with you!" The young fiery woman protested.

"You've helped enough, already." The low warning and of grey as she with her eyes silently pleading with him to just listen to her was Claire holding onto her believe that she could do some good here and help as those two fingers were quickly raised. "Go now." The smooth caress.

But just as that was about to go through where they yet again sidetracked for was it just here or did that happen a lot? Yes it did but that was a different matter entirely as what was happening now meant more.

"She's not going anywhere!" The Father's voice was suddenly bellowing for whipping her head back around from the son towards the struggling old- frail man was Claire stunned at what was to come. "For I need that p-power I don't want to d-die…!" Frantic desperate begging now.

Opening her mouth about to call back a reply at this crazed old-man's babbling was Claire's lips suddenly in a snap held shut by invisible fingers her body now suddenly in a jerk moving on its own without her accord across the room now in a hurry toward the big, silver-cabinets. Fuming considerably at being played Pinocchio's by the puppeteer who was being unreasonable did Claire's hands out stretch now up towards newly stuffed rabbit did they flex.

Glaring now hotly did she giving a jump of her pink converses and then a second did she finally getting what he wanted her to get those invisible threads on her limps pulling back was she slowly being turned around to face back with the two others.

"No, no, no of course not," Came that shushing low voice the old-man still gawking largely while his tubing remained choking the remaining life from him his hands pulling at it from around his neck fiercely but with no avail. "Of course you don't," Was the cold winters chill.

"It won't kill you if I take it!" The old-timer kept up in his quest to save himself his words lost though on a son and far lost on the girl as well as there wasn't much he could due to anyone or anything as he was powerless. "You can heal! You'll be just fine" The crazed gargle.

"Yeah, but so will you," Gabriel concluded distastefully.

"Then her!" The old man jump sided pointing now in Claire's direction as her eyes widened in shock as the old dust pile let out spastic shudders his face an odd mix of colors now in his losing fight with possible fate. "She'sss…the one you got the power from ri-ght? I can use her then and she will be fine too! Just…fine no harm done! It'll be easy an quick no pain, no damage made to a single pretty h--hair on her golden he---ad…" The father was pleading desperately for a way for this to work swallowing for air ironically as he sucked in long and deep breaths through both his puffed up nostrils.

Turning her eyes at this then with haulted breath not that her head could move being under his control did Claire out of the corner of her eyes spied the son carefully too wonder what his choice would be not that she fear the worse, never the, worst.

"She's off limits at the moment…"Sylar began nonchalantly moving his fingers a centimeter to the side now as he slowly turning his body was it made apparent the conversation was over for this was a father and son's last meeting. "So no thanks." And with that stated stopping at his side did Claire with tears in her eyes begin heading out along with him right behind her.

For with a look and a whoosh of his hand was the front sliding door in a scattering crash of blowing out glass free to exit as pleased for her body began to move towards it one step at a time him sounding off silent as the lambs in her wake.

"No, don't leave!" The old man choked some more the blond swallowing for how much more was this Grandpa going to stake? She just wanted to leave and go but she knew that wasn't an option anymore. "Ple-ease. don't leave me like th-this…" Violent seeping coughs lightening flashing brightly in the windows.

And stopping now to stir back around to face the man that made him did Sylar do just that just as Claire's brain had anticipated him being a person to never say no too something expeshally when he should. With a notching incline lowering of his head then those almost floating footsteps coming up directly towards that of the figuratively on his hands and knees old-man did Gabriel again approach his father the look now on his face leeridly untouched.

"Like I said I came here to kill you as I've gotten the answers I wanted now," He stopped a few feet away those muddy eyes inexpressive because for some reason wanting her to see this last string of words between family gone wrong did the petite teenager's body in a near ballerina twirl was it spun back, around. "For I know exactly what I need to do" Were the near thankful letters of speech Claire's throat clogging up with cotton balls.

For looking then quickly down did the old-man knocking over his things grab hold of that of a scavenging knife at these words in a blink of an eye surprising both the blond who's eyes busted wide and to Gabriel who merely remain as always the perfect observing predator. For it was something similar Claire could summer of one of those animal plant-shows she watched when the old-male lion was now being stalked by the new more handsome, stronger, younger competition.

"Here kill me!" Hurled the old-timer holding out the dagger now its sharp blade pointed up towards his son who didn't take a step towards it as it was shaky now as the beaten father barely had any strength left much less any of his vanishing powers. "Do it please, just kill me and get it over with" Checking chest.

"Oh, you're going to die" Sylar laughed hollowly thick dark eyebrows raising up in amusement yet it was plain and clean cutting as those thick cotton balls in Claire's throat multiplied her breathing near hyperventilating preparing herself for the dark drama which was to come. "Slowly, painfully, and alone with your sickness unlike me like my father, for like I said before I am not your manipulated apple, for I'm my own person whose footsteps won't be so filthily-pathetic, but something special, something great, as my life is not meaningless nor is it without its morals; and its rewards…" He finished sincerely.

Unable to smile Claire's eyes did the work. For she was most definitely her mother's daughter as Meredith had been a sweet misguided soul as for her adopted mother and parents while the apple certainly hadn't fallen far yet she would like to think she wasn't anything like her father. Because Gabriel was right about everything he said expeshally towards the end as her couldn't take anymore more of the pain or affection.

"Don't go!" The hissing cry those tears in her eyes morphing as they sung and burned for if this was her dad begging for the same thing she didn't know what she would do and that went for both of them but if she really thought about it maybe she could? "My son," The false whisk.

"I'm sorry," The painfully bored as Sylar turning his head to the side regarded his father with the most loathsome look anybody had ever seen as the blond in that moment gasped at how inhuman he really seemed or was it the other way? As the corners of those lips twitched upwards. "You're just small game" Finale dismissal.

Gabriel was a monster. He had done terrible things to undeserving innocent people in the past heck he had done unforgivable things to her such as the fact of nearly killing her and tormenting her to near out of your mind hysteria. But all of that like before was in the past as he had changed as had she as now they were in this together for things weren't all that forgiven but they were gradually getting better with every big or small step forward as everyone deserved a second chance.

"Okay, if that's it then?" The old man took peering at the two of them now as the tube around his neck tightened as he nodded his head in almost disgusted understanding at his long lost son's stone cold shoulder an edged words of a hazily, farewell. "I guess its time to send sweetness here back up the rabbit hole to say her good-byes...." Was the vengeful threatening sputtering of the dead and dying.

And with that at her side Claire letting out a shuttering intake of breath was a metallic gun now cocked blankly aimed at her head as in a split second did it go off as she managed to think somehow in-between those instances that this would be brutal if she recovered? A big nasty brainy mess.

The single bullet however suddenly with a instinctive jumped reaction in a quick sweeping of his skilled fingers was it then turned around and in the speed of light the blonde's hair whisking then in slow motion did dream-like green eyes watch then in fascination the bullet instead of hitting her zoom on by. For with a white long trail did it instead come finally in a spray of red mist to hit the old- man in her place it going straight threw his blackened heart.

Breathing panting as her chest boomed as her eyes just remain locked on the old-man's lifeless body the cord now around his neck loosening as the hold on her body was released did she the blond stagger on backwards against the hinging screen.

"He's…dead?" The mumble with round eyes as they watched slow pools of blood spread out beneath the old-man's still warm corpse to look like broken wings as he had indeed been broken not to mention inane! But still it was…over, Really? "For that was super close for I could have died just then and you would have had to go and put me…" Her breathless babbles were nonsense to the intensified foaming wild beast.

Because the blond in a rush suddenly never getting a chance to finish was she being forcefully pushed up against the tattered screen for looking up now back into that face of her now attacker was it furious its eyes locked on hers aggressively each breath harsh an warm on her sweaty face.

"Don't ever do that again!" Sylar called her down word for word now inches away from her his hands slamming down on either side on her head not allowing her to move not that she would want to as she was not scared of him not now at least for the guy had after all just saved her, twice. "Get it?" He spat though his teeth his dark eyes boring into her own too smolder, an burn, her to ashes.

"Got it." She gently nodded.

Then with that now out of the way in a heated gasp did he leaning in crush his lips to hers in a powerful kiss which took all remaining energy out of her as that electricity was back on full voltage for hands digging into her long blond hair their lips moving to speak words yet not did Claire having enough collapse against him. Heart about to explode within her chest as she closed her eyes while listening to his own racing heart jump from one beat to another wrapping her arms around his waist did she hold him close.

"Are you okay?" She then asked moments later mumbling against his dark shirt them both now a stick gooey mess of blood and disaster as she lifting her chin peeped up at him those larger hands mimicking patterns of soothing on her back. "You look drained?" She suddenly hinted with returning concern.

He should be too. He had after all done so much were else she hand screwed up big time as she had leaned a good lesson but if she had to do it again then she would do it in a heart beat if it just meant having his back again hypothetically speaking. For with the old man now put down like the crazed rabbit dog he was not that his son would never share that same fate as it was made clear she hopefully never wanted to go through something like this again.

"Let's go Claire we have places to go, people too see, destinies to fulfill." He commanded roofily as she pulling back with a sight taking a step back hearing the loud cracking pieces of glass under her feet did she raising her hands single for him to go first with a forming bubbly smile. "As we are the special ones, the lucky," he proclaimed true to his words as only a new breed of monster could.

"Lead the way," She insisted then her blond hair picking up through the broken glass door as a cool chill whirled around her raising goosebumps despite her as her eyes now still wet shined with something else. "I'll follow." She winked playfully.

Smirking in that way then no sooner later which always had her skin crawled in both hyper awareness and in fearful-bliss walking on past her with cruel intentions reaching on out her hand did she taking his awaiting one tightly did she feel him in a return of unspoken gratitude squeeze it on back. For with the stuffed rabbit firmly held under her arm did they both walk out of the shabby trailer into the drizzle with both their long life's in-take with one hell of a crazy road story to tell.

With the broken windshield left to be explained later as she basked only in being here and with him in tow was Claire Bennett not troubled the least for there was only so much a girl could do in one day with her villainous; yet sweet-super-powered-boyfriend. As today had been one adventure she would not forget one she might even have nightmares about but that was a different story as she was far to used to them for off too D.C. they now flew.

**End**

**You've got to love Sylar I know I do!! A little bit obsessively is more like it. I loved this episode though in my option the old fart should have died and having Claire in it instead of what she did with boring Doyle and that stupid fish boy would have made it much more interesting. I pray that ZQ is in the next season for if he's not the show to me is shot to hell for he is a big part of why it is what is its as he's way to beloved a character/sexy villain to give up on, now!! No fucking way! Lol.**

**Anyways yeah Claire is 17 in this story but almost 18 for it would be interesting to write some more on this to go over the events in invisible thread and past season 3 eppys as that ending was the bomb!! Though I hated seeing Sylar getting his ass whipped but wow!! If I had been Claire during all of that?? I would so so have jumped Sylar in a loud fan-girling scream of "I loooooove you so much!!" Instead of being all bitchy and ( sigh) bent on deadened revenge.**


End file.
